The Heralder
by anosufan
Summary: The world will soon in but not in the fortold way so God gives those worthy a second chance but someone has to prpare the worlds or their choice so who preps Equestria Not a great Summery but hey what are you going to do sue me
1. Chapter 1

The Heralder Chapter 1

**AN: Never written a my Little pony story hope you like it and I hope to write more for it maybe a long series.**

**I do not own My Little Poney or other named worlds. Sadly**

Five friends at a lunch table then whiteness.

_...Where am I_

"Dead the first of many"

_God_

"Yes"

_What happened?_

"North Korean terrorists unknown to any set a bomb in your school as a starting point for their master plan."

_What is the plan_

"They wish to take over the world but do not know they are ending it."

_So I am being judged?_

"Sort of this plan was started by satan not by me so if I send my angels of war, pestilence, famine, and strife it would not be evenly distributed as was planned. My compromise is that I will give all those I deem worthy a chance in one of my many other worlds."

_Other worlds?_

"Yes you don't think books, shows, games, and movies came from nowhere did you? They are my other worlds, one of which you can go to.

_But the world has not been destroyed yet why am I going now._

"You will be the Heralder, Forerunner, and Prepare for your kind in these worlds."

_So where are you sending me?_

"It is your choice to make you can chose any. Although I know where you and the rest will go already."

_Ha alright so will more than one person chose the same place?_

"Yes but not in your case."

_How do you know I and Chad won't both pick pokemon?_

"Because I know you won't chose that, I know what you will chose."

_Your right and they will need all the time they can get to prepare. A place accustomed to peace may not be prepared for a warrior race like humans. Will we have the form of the natives?_

"I will give you the choice the rest will retain their human form and I will tell them that before they decide, but you will need to be something the regulars there would respect, but also show their leaders you are telling the truth when you speak to them."

_Your willing to give me the power and immortality of an alicorn?_

"I can think of no one better and the other alicorns if they so chose they love a human can then change them into an alicorn."

_So where will I show up and when?_

"Well at the beginning of course well just after Luna settles in a little. Can't mess up that part."

_I must say thank you kindly for this opportunity my lord._

"No you must not thank me for i am using this as so that you may forgive me for my lie."

_I am ready whenever…_

Throne Room

"You're ready" _Shit_

"Who are you?"

"Ah princess Celestia" _Bow lower damn it_

"Rise prince but I do not know you explain yourself."

"I would be surprised if you had but my lord has sent me and I believe I have news for you."

"What could you tell me and that does not explain your existence?"

"So you want to explain Candace's existence? Shit … Shit…" _Stop talking damn it_

"HAHA I have not heard that kind of language from anypony in years."

"Well I'm not really a pony, but… What?"

"Not a poney how is this possible what are you **Guards"**

_Damn that hurt_ "They will not be necessary I do not wish to hurt you and I offer you the chance to look into my mind to see what is there."

"Fine but Shining Armor will be the first to do so, so as for it to be made sure it is not a trap."

"I will not protest but to look at all of my memory may make a regular poney go mad, especially that one if he delves into the wrong part. I suggest someone of your guard not connected to Luna or the may try to kill me."

"Why?"

"Um, well lets just say here are things I have in my mind that if someone associated closely with the Elements of Harmony or Luna they may be offended. You though are old enough and know the political game well enough to hold back and someone who doesn't know them will be disgusted but not enough to immediately kill me."

"Well that is interesting… Ah Luna come come I have someone you may have to check the mind of for me."

_crap no no no please no… and crap._ "Um, that may not be the best for my health.

"

"She needs to learn restraint and this may help her."

_Wait LEARNING i'm so screwed._

"Hello who art thou."

_Oh shit name name name oh wait she'll find it when she looks anyway _"John"

"John, I haven't heard a name like that before."

"That Ms. Luna is because I am not of this world or this species in fact."

"HaHa good one so is this why you want me to check his mind sister, an insane alicorn could be dangerous even if he may be the only male."

"No I want you to check his mind because I believe him."

_Wait she believes me, cool._ "I must ask you that you promise not to kill me immediately after you check my mind, my lord would be

most displeased to see me again so soon or I would imagine."

"How could your lord see you again if you died?"

"That is the only way to talk directly to him Luna, in your judgement or if he judges you well."

"I am still confused but will now check your mind, maybe that will give me the information I need."

"Then, begin when ready."

Luna

_What this is not like any mind I have seen before._

"I would imagine not seeing as I am not a pony and belong to a war like race. Explore but I believe you may not like what you find, I apologise in advance for this.

_What might I see?_

I was a lover of history, war history, rape, pillaging, genocide, and a weapon that can kill millions and others that could destroy an entire planet the last is why I'm here. Also your entire planet is a TV show witch before you ask is a book that you can see moving on a plane of glass in front of you. There are people who write stories and draw pictures based off of it and not all are what you would want to be out there.

_Is That supposed to be me.?_

"Um yes? Now remember you said you wouldn't kill me."

_Ug they really think I would do that to Celestia and stab a poney with my orn in sex. What do they think I am. But you don't I can tell why is that?_

"I don't know you well but I can't bring myself to believe you would do that. I'm sorry but my people are not great but their are some who deserve to live."

_...You have my blessing, my sister may be another story but I wish to help you in your mission._

Picture of John kissing luna and him going whoo.

"Shit."

Jhon

_Oh crap I'm so going to… is she blushing? _"I'm sorry?"

"...Oh um… it's ok… um he's good celestia I gotta go."

"What happened in there John?"

"If she wishes to tell you she will, I'm just glad she didn't want to kill me for it."

"Quite the opposite it seems."

"Yeah, so your turn?"

"No I trust my sister. Although you will need a new name for the ponies to hear while you're here."

"You're not going to ask why I'm here?"

"No Luna can tell me later. NightHawk show him to one of the extra rooms and help him get settled in."

"Yes princess."

******I may take suggestions for a name for John and I will need a couple people to add later as human who die because of what leads up to the end the first few will be ponies as well and get one of the mane six or maybe celestia but I think my character will get Luna but I could be convinced otherwise, maybe Sparkle, will please review. Oh and if anyone gets the NightHawk (hint brisinger) Reference they may get something extra if they ask for it.**


	2. A new friend

Chapter 2 A new friend

**I don't own MLP**

Knock Knock Knock

_Penny _"Ugh" _Oh god that wasn't a dream._ "ONE SEC"

"OK I can wait but I need to go to bed soon so don't take too long."

_Going to bed soon but it's just morning… oh Luna. Well can't leave her waiting._

10 min and two of the 3 s's later what ponies don't shave

"Oh Night Hawk your back already well can you point me to Luna I think she wanted to see me?"

"Yes, but first a warning. I think you are a good stallion but if you so much as hurt a single hair on her body I will kill you, and if you break her heart you had better be prepared for a long slow agonizing death."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." _I think._ "But, what makes you think she likes me?"

"She read your mind and blushed after it instead of being indifferent or disgusted, you are the worlds only known male alicorn, and you are one of the first stallions she has met besides guards scene she got back. And let me tell you some of the others were not what she would ever be desperate enough to want. Yes she likes you, yes you have a chance, and yes I will kill you if you hurt her."

"I will take that to heart but if I do go out with her and it is not working out I will break up with her even if it does break her heart it is better than a loveless relationship, I hope you can agree with that."

"I will hold you to that and we are here."

"Thank you Knight Hawk I will take what you said to heart."

_O wow that is not what I was expecting to see this morning. _

Luna is backed to the door and her tail is up so that John is getting a nice view. The reason why, Celestia has her backed into it and seems to have been yelling at Luna.

"Um hello… Luna you wanted to see me, maybe in private." _Oh crap that glare from Celestia is not something I want to ever see again._

"She will not be taking you anywhere and I now must see your memories in a way that are not clouded."

"Clouded what do you mean clouded?"

Celestia glares at Luna "She has let emotion cloud her judgement I fear, something I thought she out grew millennia ago. I guess not and as such must check your memories myself to use my own judgement."

"I would normally just say go ahead but must first state an argument with you. How can you not trust your sisters judgement. She has seen all of me memories and feelings and if she likes me how can that have been clouded reasoning? Why would you treat her as such your own sister and friend?"

"I… I have no excuse, I'm sorry sister please forgive me."

A crying Luna just looks at the stallion in front of her and looks at him with what may be love and looks him over. He has hazel eyes, a brown mane, and a base color of orange. He is also about 3 inches shorter than her. "Thank you… I… I."

"It's ok Luna now where did you want to go to talk?"

"Oh um… well."

"The garden is beautiful this time of year dear sister maybe that would be a good place for this conversation."

"Um yes, thats a great Idea thank you sister. Would you like to see the Garden John?"

"Yes just as long as we don't have to go into the maze, that is not someplace I want to get lost in even without Discord.

"I'm sorry but WHAT."

"Oh nothing Celestia just somthing in John's memory."

"Should I be worried?"

"No."

"No."

"... OK then, have fun then you two, and don't forget to ask your question Luna."

"CELESTIA!"

_What's with that shit eating grin Celestia is wearing, and why is Luna blushing._

"Let us go John."

"Um, ok, but you will need to lead the way."

"Then let us go."

"So what do you want to talk about."

"Well I know much about you, or well, everything but I saw that you wish to know more about me and my past. And I am actually about your age in how things work I would be 16 as you were or are 17, and Celestia is 19."

_Wow is it just me or does that mean she doesn't know shit about relationships. Oh god I have the equivalence of a 16 year old teenager who has been left away on the moon for 1000 years. I have a strangely good yet bad feeling about this. If I screw it up I live with it for all eternity, but if it goes well I may have a great eternity ahead of me. _"When do we stop aging in my years if we're immortal?"

"Well to you it would be 34 in equivalence to your Human years. It will probably take 9 millenia to get to that age though."

"Well why am I shorter than you if I am older."

"Well maybe you're just a short stallion."

"Great no longer a human and still getting short jokes."

"Haha, come we are here."

_Wow… just wow. This is beautiful, almost as beautiful as Luna… wait what. Oh god oh god I'm attracted to Luna. Well now then this is interesting, I like a princess, she likes me, she invited me to a romantic place, and she has a question for me. Maybe if she doesn't ask me out I will ask her._

"John, John."

"What oh yes you were saying something." _When did we get this far in the garden, and why does she seem sad._

"Oh n-nothing"

"What's wrong did I do something?"

"No, nothings wrong."

"Well what was it you wanted to ask me?"

"Oh um… What did you plan on doing to prepare for the other humans."

_She lied what happened well I'll answer her question then maybe ask her again or maybe she wants me to ask her out, why am I so bad at this. _"Well I hope to try to create a small nation state near equestria, because that is there reason to be there, but separate so as to help with the integration process and to slowly integrate into each other's societies. The only problem will be is that they will always have some separation for the not being able to breed together thing. I'm sure that we can work something out though."

"We may be able to do it."

"Seriously though whats wrong please tell me." _Why is she tearing up wait what why is she running? _"Luna wait please."

"What do you want?"

_Well that seemed a little cold. _"Well three reasons actually. The first one being I don't know how to get back to the castle, I would fly up but don't know how yet. Second being, I want you to know you can tell me anything and I am here for you. The final reason is that I-I um want to um." _Oh god oh god oh god. _

"Yes."

"Um" _shit just go for it._ "WillYouGoOutWithMe." _Oh god help me_

"Yes yes yes"

_Yes Yes Yes wait I don't know anything here where will I take her… shit._

"So where do you plan on taking me?"

_God why_. "Well to tell you the truth no Idea."

"Well you may just be in luck the Gala is coming up soon."

_Oh never mind thank you God you the man, _"Yes that will work. I don't know if I am but if so will you be my date to the Gala Ms. Luna?"

"Yes I will."

_Yes winning sorry I know no one likes Charlie Sheen_

******So still looking for a name and characters and thank you Dark Latios for the review and he is as of now a blank flank as will any human turned ponies I may make will start off as and will find it. Please review and thank you for your time anosufan signing off. OH-**


	3. Up to the Gala part one

Up to the Gala day one

**AN: Well next chapter I hope to update at least once a week, but with School I may not reach that goal, I will try to make it up but will sadly say my chapters will not be on a regular bases. I don't own this stuff except my oc sorry. But how cool would it be if say the people who started MLP made one of these, now that would be cool.**

**Now onto the next chapter.**

Knock knock knock _Holy crap it's still real, well can't say I am truly surprised but dang, I have a date with Luna in a week. Wow… ha I always wondered what this would feel like but, dang this is awesome. Oh crap. _"Comming!"

"Well hurry up Luna wants to talk to you again before she goes to bed."

_What the hell Night Hawk again. How is it he is always the one to be escorting me. It must be what he volunteered for._

10 min Later

_Ah good shower and shit still weird not shaving in the morning. _"Good morning Night Hawk."

"Took you long enough, you should never keep Luna waiting."

"Well I'm so sorry Night Hawk I am taking her to the Gala so I want to impress her so I figured a shower would be a good idea."

"Fine fine, but hurry up next time."

"Ok fine I'm sorry, but can I ask one question."

"What is it?"

"Why is it you are the one always around to show me around?"

"Well there are a few true answers to that. First being that all princes and princesses get guards, I wanted to know this new pony, well creacher turned pony, and I saw that Luna was infatuated with you and I am, like most night guards, protective of her."

"Ok but one more question, prince, I am no prince."

"You are an alicorn in equestria, you will never die, you have powers you do not fully comprehend. You are a prince."

"Ok so you are my guard, do I have more and how does this affect you?"

"Well you will have more for the fact you are a prince, 2 day and 1 more night, and this affects me and your other guards in that we will change color over generations to match your colors. Before Luna left we were the same color as her, but as generations past with us serving Celestia we slowly turned to her color, but now the rest will turn to Lun's color again."

"Great so there will eventually be four guards with my orange color walking around, great."

"Well it's not so bad, and as you gain more responsibilities, and if you marry Luna, you will get more guards."

"M-Mary Luna god I just asked her out on a date and you're already talking marriage Jesus."

"It was just hypothetical I didn't say she thinks anything like that she just has a crush on you, though I see it growing."

"Ok god well I'm assuming that means you will be talking to me later about things like my coat of arms, armor, and other things."

"Um yes, well not normally a coat of arms that would normally be your cutie mark, but you don't have one yet so you will have to create one."

"Ok so where is Luna I like talking to you and all but it seems to be taking forever to get there."

"That is because we have been going in circles around the throne room we've been here for a while."

_Hey don't judge me it's a cartoon world I thought it was supposed to be a bunch of the same repeating background, not for it to make sense. _"Oh ok well then I'll just go in then."

"John you are here it is so good to see you."

"Hi Luna you um you wanted to see me." _Um um really, why can't I talk to girls I'm attracted to._

"Gigle. Well I have three things to talk to you about. First is that my sister is having me induct you into our royal family and will be giving you your new guards. Then, you will have to go with Night Hawk to have your guards outfitted with your armor, and other duties that he will explain, this should take about 3 days, and finally I want you to use the last 4 days to the Gala to help with preparations, and get ready."

"Wait I am to become a prince but you can still order me around I don't get that."

"Oh I'm sorry… I-I'm not used to talking with ponies as equals… I truly… hic am sorry."

_Oh my god I made her cry what's wrong with me. _

John runs up to luna and hugs her

"It's ok Luna I was just joking."

"Haha got you."

"What?"

Pow _Is this a whipped cream pie the oh_ "Hahahahaha ok that was good i'll admit. but can you clean this off I don't think it would do for me to look like this for the ceremony?"

"Oh but you look so good," She uses her hoof to get some of the whipped cream off his face and eats to, "but you are right so here you go."

_Did the whipped cream just disappear? _"Thank you so when is the ceremony?"

"Right now"

_Wait what_

"Enter future guards of John."

And so into the chamber they came 3 new guards one of night and one of day.

"If you are to be my guards should I not know your names?"

"Most of our rank's names are not known to the princesses for there are too many to count."

"That may be for them but you are my protectors and there are but 4 of you I would like to know all of your names."

"Yes your majesty."

"And none of this your majesty crap, I grew up in a world where there was but one country with kings, queens, princes and princesses. The reason there were so few was they thought themselves betters and were overthrown to prove they were not, many thought themselves gods yet were not and it was proven when they were killed."

"... Well ok then um what do we call you?"

_Oh shit still haven't come up with a name._ "Um… Camael Blade, you can call me Camael."

"Yes sir Camael, and before you say anything I will not bring your royal ties but you are still my superior."

"Fine"

"Camael where did you ever get that name."

"Well my dear Luna I have picked the name of the angel of my lord that used his flaming sword to force the sinners out of the garden of eden a place of perfection. The same I will take the responsibility of if there are any humans not content with peace. I am sorry to say my guards but we may become busy at some point."

"Fine with me said the second day guard."

"Now I still believe I have yet to hear your names."

The first day pony said "Shinning Armor" **AN: And before you ask this is what he doing before Cadance end AN:**

"Striker" said the next one

Then the knight guard said "Shade"

"Well I have to ask Armor have you met Cadance yet?"

"You know her oh I really wish to talk to her can you… I mean yes, yes I have."

"Hahaha ok um well Shade and Striker if your names and cutie marks are anything to go by we may have a good team here for what I need."

"Cough Cough."

"Oh I'm sorry Luna you were saying."

"Yes I will now conduct the ceremony. Luckily for you I like to keep these things short and since no one really knows of you except those in this castle it will be even faster.

She tapped her horn on each side of his head and asks in a voice not her own "Will you young prince promise to serve me faithfully as a benevolent ruler to these ponies and future mankind."

"God?"

"Answer the question John or should I say Camael Blade like the name by the way."

"Alright I promise my lord."

"Then by my power you are a prince for once a royal truly ruling by God."

_Divine right oh yeah._ "Thank you my lord." Camael turns to see the guards nealling. "Rise my new friends and look yourselves over."

Many gasps were heard as they realised that they were now orange and had brown manes, except Armor, yet something was new about each. Their eyes were all now different except Armor whose horn was now larger and gave him power. Striker's were now brown and hawk like, shadow had eyes of pure black and when he concentrated so was the rest of him, and Night Hawk had eyes of a cat so he could see at night.

"I must say you guys are bad ass now not that you weren't before but now dam."

"This is unheard of this has never happened I don't know what you did but it made father turn them to you faster but why is Armor unchanged?"

"Really Luna you saw my mind you know full well why not."

"Oh yes and before you ask Armor you will be told when you are ready for it."

"Um ok princess."

"Now Camael… yes I kind of like that name, go and have your mark given to your guards."

"Yes Luna I believe that the blacksmith will be a good start, but before I go." He runs up to Luna and gives her a hug "Thank you"

"Y-You're wel-welcome Cam-camael."

_Wow is it just me or does she look beautiful when she blushes. _"Well I will see you later Luna and thank you again."

******I will now thank ********Shade the Dark Latios for his reviews and he will be given his request. I am sorry but it may take a few chapter to get to the right part. Please all reveiw.**


	4. Up to the Gala part 2

Up to the Gala part 2

**AN: Well here we are again, maybe not as many views and followers… or reviews, but thats not what this is about I do this because I want to but would like at least one more OC to add to the list but whatever, hope those who are reading enjoy for I write it for you and me.**

"So Night Hawk can you Take myself and Armor to the blacksmith?"

"Yes but what about the other?"

"They will need sleep you can't all be going all the time."

"Yes, but they need to be fitted for the armor you pick."

"Oh yes, thank you I am sorry guys I am kinda new to this."

"It is fine sir."

"Thank you striker."

"Well if you are done talking sir we are here."

"How the heck did we get here so fast?"

"Um… majic."

"Well I'll let that be it then thanks I guess Shadow."

They walk inside to see a grizzly looking pony. "Ah the new prince decides to grace me with his presence."

"I should be the one to be excited to meet what must be a master of this old trade. I am Camael Blade most call me Camael. What may I ask are you called."

"Ok I see you hate this political bull shit way of talking to so stop it I am Blazing Hamer. You may call me Hamer, I believe you are here for my services."

"Yes I know my symbol will be a cross, and I have two ideas for armor."

"Ok I will need the color for the cross and what ideas do you have for the armor."

"Well first I thought Steal."

"What is that?"

"Ok so scratch that bronze?"

"Um not not that either."

"Well have you got any copper?"

"Yes."

"And do you have zink?"

"Yes"

"Then you have bonze ust mix like 90% copper and 10% zinc melted and when it hardens back together you have bronze a much stronger metal than copper alone."

"Well ok I'll try it if it works we'll make a fortune."

"We'll?"

"Yes you invented it it's only right you get something for it."

"Um ok oh and yes the cross, scarlet is the color I want for it and I would also like armor made for me along with my guards."

"Ok but you will likely outgrow it over time, the princesses always do."

"That is fine I may need it soon though I can hope for the best I should prepare for the worst."

"Wise words now I shall take the measurements and try to get this done I don't know how long it will take seeing as this will be new to me."

"That is fine. So Night Hawk what do we do now?"

"Um that was actually it for the next two days they thought it would take longer. The next thing was to meet nobles but that will not happen for a few days."

"Ok, so what needs looked at for the Gala?"

"Well the only thing here now is the music leader Octavia."

"_Go and meet her young one."_

"Did any of you hear that?"

"Hear what sir?"

"Oh nothing Night Hawk, can you take me to her?"

"Yes sir, just don't do anything to make Luna jealous I will kill you."

"Some guard if you're willing to kill me, and don't worry I'm not attracted to her."

"I thought you didn't know her?"

"She doesn't know me and, you can make of that how you will, now Shadow, Striker got to bed I will need you rested to protect me at night."

"Yes sir"

"Why not me instead of striker?"

"Because you want to watch me when I am awake and Armor over here won't meet Cadance at night."

"What?" they both say in unison.

"Ok now that they are gone. I come from a different world where this one is a tv show which is like a story, and in it the only difference is I don't exist and Cadance eventually marries Armor here."

"WoHo"

"What?"

"I know crazy but no true now let us go if you have more questions ask Luna I don't want to say too much."

"Well ok then through that door just up ahead."

"Thank you you can wait outside or come in I don't care."

"Armor will stay outside I must join you."

"Ok" Through the door door they walked and saw the gray mare they wished to meet. "Hello I assume you are the one they call Octavia?"

"Oh yes I am and may I ask who... you… are… I am so sorry prince but I don't know who you are."

"It's ok please rise." _God ponies bowing well that will take some getting used to._ "I would also be surprised if you did know me my name is Camael Blade please call me Camael, and no need to add the prince part."

"Ok prince Camael to what do I owe this esteemed pleasure."

"Oh the pleasure is all mine Luna just asked me to see to the preparation… to… the… Gala." _Who the fuck is that._

"What are you look…"

_Ok when god said to come here I was not expecting a human my age to appear out of nowhere with a guitar staring at Octavia's treble clef cutie mark then in confusion at me. Well all I can say about him is average 5' 10" and about 160 pounds then I see his eyes are blood red and am praying those are contacts or I may scream in terror, I mean that would be so cool, maybe a little of both. The black hair long enough to cover one eye, the black Hoodie, and blue jeans completed the look. And then I look at Octavia about to say oh shit she saw him and I see what may be a slight blush on her face. _"And you didn't believe me Night Hawk, now whatever your name is I am John of earth American Ohio. God sent you here and I need you to not run away, same for you Octavia. Night Hawk send Armor go get Luna and and get back in here"

"Yes sir."

"Now what is your name, and stop staring at Octavia and Octavia stop staring at his."

"What haha I don't know what your talking about."

"Ok now stop talking simultaneously and tell me your name."

"Oh… um my name… well um.

"Real name now if you lie and Luna tells me you did I may end you." _Now would never do that but he doesn't need to know that._

"No don't hurt him."

"Sit down Octavia I won't hurt him just tell me your name." _Why is it such a difficult question._

"Zed"

"Um ok Zed I am going to tell you something that you may not know we are the only humans here, and you are supposed to help me with the ones to come in the future, and say nothing I repeat nothing about earth. Now when Luna gets here she will check your mind and don't worry Octavia won't be able to see any of it."

"And why would that matter."

"Were both broneys and I saw that look we both know why that would be bad now my first task for you will be to help Octavia set up the Gala and not leave the castle. Ah Luna you're here I have a human who needs a mind check."

"Oh so this is what you really look like?"

"Bipedal yes but add 30 pounds and take 2 inches off and you got it."

"Oh ok"

"Now what is she going to see, cause I... don't think I… um want her to see it **all**."

"Well tough shit Zed should have thought about that before you clop."

"Oh shit ok lets get it over with."

10 min later

"Well I must say Camael that I can let him stay but ug I am teaching you this as soon as possible."

"Um ok." _The hell did she see, well it can't be good seeing how red ed is and how he's shrinking._

"Well you passed, so now work with Octavia this week and don't let anyone see you. Night Hawk find a guard for him to help him, he will need a room and cloths, trust me on that one not built like a pony." _Man I love to see him squirm, and Octavia is now as red as my cross will be._ "Well if that would be ok with Octavia that is." _Now that is a look of longing._

"Oh… yes of course and I promise to keep this secret prince Camael."

"Good and one more thing I order you to eat dinner together every night this week, have fun you two."

As we left all I heard was silence behind me, after the door closed. "Hahaha oh man that was priceless. Did you see the blushes and then the look of pure joy by Zed my god."

"Yes quite amusing."

"Well at least I got you to smile."

"Yes never do it again."

"No promises. Ok so now what do we do."

"Armor can teach you majic."

"Sweat that would be awesome." _It was not_

Two Days Later

_God not again that sucked, well at least I can levitate things with good control, and teleport._ "So who will I be meeting today?"

"Well the list has shrunk and shrunk as Luna decided who should not meet you until only a Mister Fancy Pants was all that was left, if you impress him though you will not have to talk to anyone else, he holds that much sway."

"I am quite aware. So where is he, oh hello Fancy Pants my name is Camael it is nice to make your acquaintance."

"And I may say the same to you prince Camael. Now to what do I owe this summons."

"Luna did not say this was a summons I thought it was an invite I am truly sorry to take your time."

"You must be new to this if you think an invite from royalty is anything less than a summons, but that does make you more interesting."

"Well I am not your typical pony and am not from around here, may I get you anything."

"Um yes some water would be fine."

"Then just one second."

"What are you doing?"

"Getting you water."

"And not using servants, you are peculiar. I like you you don't belong in the conventional sense, and yet may be exactly what we need in a place of power. I hope that we get to know eachother better. Not enough people with our sway who like to do things yourself. If you need anything all you must do is ask."

"Well if you're offering, people like you may not use but know of professional soldiers, I would like one to train my guards, for I believe that they are great for protecting me, but I always thought a country can't run without a true military to protect it.

"Well now you truly are a strange one, we have not been at war for over 5 centuries, yet I like your caution. I will check my contacts, and see if I can comply."

"Thank you if I can ever help you with anything not too illegal just ask me I'm sure being a prince must have some privileges."

"Well then let me add one last bit of advice, this free time you may have not may leave quickly and a prince so use it now while you can."

"Thank you for the advice Fancy, and I hope we can see eachother again, and if you get an invite from me later that is what it is I do not like making people come at my convenience."

"I think I may start to like you Camael, and I can't say that about most so good bye and see you at the Gala."

"Well I liked him a good pony, thank you Luna for that and making it short."

"Yes but now you have nothing to do again"

"Shit well thanks Night Hawk now what do we do."

"Majic?"

"Um no how about I go see Luna."

"If you don't practice you won't get" Slam "Really really door in the face."

******AN:Well there you go introduced Zed and his interest. I hope you like it Dark Latios now please review all. I hope you like it and to all see you next time.**


	5. Up to the Gala part 3

Up to the Gala part 3

**AN: This will be a new perspective for the story Zed. And I own nothing but Camael, and Night Hawk whose name can't claim. Interesting fact time Alicorn is actually what was thought a unicorns horn was made of for most of the middle ages and was given as a gift to a Holy Roman emperor, used as medicine and was really just a narwhal horn.**

Zed, one min after Camael left the first day.

"So um hi Octavia."

"Hello Zed, so why would he send you to help me?"

"I don't know, maybe because he is a prince with too much to do to be bothered with this?"

"You are a creature of unknown species, randomly teleporting into the most secure place in equestria and he sees it as the most normal thing in the world and leaves you alone with to him is just a random pony."

_I'm screwed she's smart, well so much for lying my way through this. _"Um… well maybe he knows what I am and doesn't see me as a threat?"

"Hum, so what are you then."

_If he left me here alone with her and said that much in front of her he must think she can be trusted. _"Well hopefully I don't get in trouble for this." _Avoid the things god said about war, and anything potentially dangerous. _"I am what is called a human, an ape cousin that is much smarter, and with less hair and some more differences."

"Ok I can see that, so what did you do where you came from."

"Well I was a student but the goal was to work in music with my guitar."

"Can I hear a little of what you can do with it."

"Um… sure." _Wow she just lit up at that and got close, back you dirty mind demons._

**"Hotel California" by the Eagles**

On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair

Warm smell of colitas, rising up through the air

Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light

My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim

I had to stop for the night

There she stood in the doorway;

I heard the mission bell

And I was thinking to myself,

"This could be Heaven or this could be Hell"

Then she lit up a candle and she showed me the way

There were voices down the corridor,

I thought I heard them say...

Welcome to the Hotel California

Such a lovely place (Such a lovely place)

Such a lovely face

Plenty of room at the Hotel California

Any time of year (Any time of year)

You can find it here

Her mind is Tiffany-twisted, she got the Mercedes bends

She got a lot of pretty, pretty boys she calls friends

How they dance in the courtyard, sweet summer sweat.

Some dance to remember, some dance to forget

So I called up the Captain,

"Please bring me my wine"

He said, "We haven't had that spirit here since nineteen sixty nine"

And still those voices are calling from far away,

Wake you up in the middle of the night

Just to hear them say...

Welcome to the Hotel California

Such a lovely place (Such a lovely place)

Such a lovely face

They livin' it up at the Hotel California

What a nice surprise (what a nice surprise)

Bring your alibis

Mirrors on the ceiling,

The pink champagne on ice

And she said "We are all just prisoners here, of our own device"

And in the master's chambers,

They gathered for the feast

They stab it with their steely knives,

But they just can't kill the beast

Last thing I remember, I was

Running for the door

I had to find the passage back

To the place I was before

"Relax, " said the night man,

"We are programmed to receive.

You can check-out any time you like,

But you can never leave! "

"Pant pant pant so… how did you… ug like it.

"Wow it was great I didn't understand some of that but the music was amazing."

_Oh shit stop blushing._ "I'm glad you liked it, and I understand you don't have some of what I was singing about here." _I am so glad she liked it._

"So you are to help me set up for the gala's music?"

"Thats what it sounded like to me."

"Good so you will have to meet the others as they arrive, and your strength may be used as well as your thumbs."

_Wait meet the others… crap._ "Um yea… sound great."

"Something wrong?"

"Um well, how do I put this. I'm kinda shy."

"You did fine around myself and camael."

_What do I say… oh got it. _"My life was in danger with you, you stood up for me. When in danger and around people I believe I can trust I do fine." _Nice save… hopefully._

"Ok, well I'm sorry but you will have to meet them to help me, I promise it will be fine they are extremely nice ponies and we have worked with other species before so that will not be a problem."

"Well that is good I just hope I can get along with everyone."

"Every what?"

"Everyone what is your oh yeah, that means for me what everypony means to you, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, but we must get started. What can you do?"

"I can tune most instruments, and help set up sound and stages."

"I can work with that. Come we will check the stage and building to set up so we can see where to put the instruments for the best sound."

"Sounds like a plan lets go."

Three hours of boring labor later

"Now we will put myself here and that is it."

"Wow, finally and just in time for supper, you look good up there like it's where you belong."

"Why thank you." While she strikes a pose, and then. "AHHHH"

"Shit." 'Crack' And a dive later Octavia lands on Zed. "Ug my back."

"Oh my Celestia are you alright?"

"Um besides my back just fine how about you."

"Oh no it's not supposed to do that here letm fix it."

"Wait what? Ah god worn a guy." _So thats what it's like for a spell to just straten and fix your body… excruciating. Well at least my back is fixed._

"Oh thank Celestia you're alright and you saved me if you hadn't done that I may have broken a leg and I don't know what I would have done" Then she stands him up and gives him a hug.

_Stop blushing damn it and yes both screaming in my mind._ "No problem you would have done the same for anyone."

Blushing, "Thank you Zed I owe you a big one."

"No, but if you want to repay me… I'm famished and would love to have supper now do you know where we can eat?"

Back you perverts

"Hahaha, yes just follow me this way."

"So, how did you become a great musician?"

"Well I grew up in a normal family in New Neighleans and during my first Marti mareis I heard some music and just loved it. My parents were able to get me a Cello and as soon as I played my first chord I earned my cutie mark, then I went to music school did well met some of the people I now work with and the rest as they say is history."

"Wow so what they say is true your cutie mark is basicly who you are."

"Yes it is, but is that all you got from my story?"

_Woman trap, but this time I'm prepared._ "Of course not you grew up in a nice family that was able to help you be able to do what you love, but you also had to work for it, I respect that." _WoHo_

"Ok fine I'll give you that one and we are here."

_Oh… My… God_ "Humana Humana Humana."

"Yes I had much the same reaction there is so much food, and there is meat for griffins here so those canines I saw may be used here."

"Oh no I don't eat much meat, I know I have to eat some meat to stay healthy but I prefer to stay away from it… Oh my God Bacon… I mean… um."

"Like I said I work with all kinds of species, go ahead I don't mind."

"Thank you Thank you." _God I love that mare… I mean Bacon._

"(Whispers) He is kinda cute even if he is not a pony, he also cares. (End whispering) Ahhh."

(Gulp) "What was that?"

"N-Nothing… nothing at all."

"OK… are you sure you are ok with this I can stop."

"Oh no it's not that, although you're supposed to put it on a plate and take it to a table."

_Oh crap maybe I am not looking as much a fool as I think… and that chef's look welp maybe even worse._ "I'm so sorry Octavia… um."

"HaHaHaHaHa Oh Celestia thats funny."

"What's so funny?"

"You silly come on we have a dinner to have least we disappoint a prince."

"Yeah Camael how long has he been here?"

"This is the first time I met him, and he seemed to not get royal edicite yet so he must not have been here long I wonder where he's been?"

_Oh if only I could tell you, maybe Camael can turn me into a pony I would love to be able to leave the castle. _"Well he kinda answered that, Earth."

"And where is that?"

"Hum… Camael please forgive me and God let this be OK."

"What?"

"I'm going to tell you something. You can never repeat this to anyone… OK."

"Ok I promise not to tell anyone."

"Earth is another world for this one, it is ending and it's inhabitants are being given another chance in other worlds. This is one of them, Camael myself and possibly others will be setting up this world for when others will come." _I probably shouldn't tell her this is a cartoon world._ "There is not much more to it, can I trust you."

"I td you I would respect your secret and I will, this is a lot of news though, Hummmm, lets go eat it's getting late."

"Yes we should eat and find our rooms, seems like a big day tomorrow."

"Yes it is."

1 uneventful yet pleasant dinner and finding of a servant later

"What do you mean you don't have a room for him?"

"Exactly what it sounds like, when Camael asked me I told him we didn't have another free room and you guys would have to share one."

_Damn it Camael_. "So what do we do?"

"Please take us to our room."

"Yes mam."

_Great now what._

"Your room mam."

"Thank you that will be all."

"Any Time."

_Oh thank God a couch._ "Well that answers what will be happening."

"Yep I will take the couch and you the bed."

"You're kidding right?"

"Yes of course I am, it's nice to see you are somewhat a gentleman though."

"Why thank you Milady."

"HaHa ok come on big day tomorrow just go to bed.

"Alright Octavia, good night."

"Good night Zed."

**Wow sorry took so long musical coming up and have to prepare and spend most of my time with that, add school and well. Anyway will try to update soon but no promises in the next week.**


	6. Up to the Gala part 4

**Ah Zed well sorry but this one is Camael again Zed will be next time. SILVERBRO13** **has the second oc spot and I'm sorry but it will be a few chapters till I can add you. Now I am sorry to bring a sad news report. The inspiration cells have started dieing by the thousands, it is a true epidemic, but it can be stopped. All it takes is a small donation of a Like, Follow or review. They will even except flames for they enjoy ripping flamers a new one. I mean a good argument with someone in which they rage quit because they can't beat you and cry. Man there is nothing better. Oh yes the inspiration cells please help save them. Thank you.**

**Now on to the show.**

**Up to the Gala part 4**

"Luna."

"Yes Camael."

"You busy?"

"No why?"

"Um… well I was wondering if you would… Um." _What do I know about around here that we can do, Oh got it._

"Yes?"

"Oh sorry lost myself for a second." _Damn it. _"I was hoping you could help me learn how to fly, I mean if you would like to and weren't busy. Would you mind maybe um… teaching… me, to… fly."

"Why of course, I would love to, but why didn't you ask Striker?"

"Well I thought that maybe seeing as we're alicorns it may be different."

"HaHaHa yeah right just say you wanted to be near her."

"Knight Hawk! the hell man."

"HaHaHa you should see your faces."

_I wonder if my face gets red as a pony, wait… ok so Luna is just going from midnight blue to light blue, and since I am already so light I probably got darker. How the hell am I thinking clearly. Doesn't matter._ Knight get out now shining can watch out for me for the rest of the day. _Cue shit eating grin because I just made him give up his so called true job. HaHa teach him who's in charge. _

"But sir."

"No you did that I make you leave for the day and you don't get to see and hear what Luna do today."

"Fine I deserve this but remember what we talked about."

"I like life to much to forget."

"Good, good day Luna."

_Man she really is blushing now. Lets have some fun._ "What seems to be the matter Luna?"

"N-Nothing HaHa nothing at all."

"Then why do you seem so flustered?"

"Lets just go teach you to fly."

"Yes ruler of the astounding night."

"What did you just say?"

"Ruler of the astounding night." _She is so confused, time to pull something that was hidden in the vault of my mind, Thank you again god for that, good for hiding things in my mind. Thank you Henry Longfellow for your hymn to the night._

"I heard the trailing garments of the Night  
Sweep through her marble halls!  
I saw her sable skirts all fringed with light  
From the celestial walls!

I felt her presence, by its spell of might,  
Stoop o'er me from above;  
The calm, majestic presence of the Night,  
As of the one I love.

I heard the sounds of sorrow and delight,  
The manifold, soft chimes,  
That fill the haunted chambers of the Night,  
Like some old poet's rhymes.

From the cool cisterns of the midnight air  
My spirit drank repose;  
The fountain of perpetual peace flows there,—  
From those deep cisterns flows.

O holy Night! from thee I learn to bear  
What man has borne before!  
Thou layest thy finger on the lips of Care  
And they complain no more.

Peace! Peace! Orestes-like I breathe this prayer!  
Descend with broad-winged flight,  
The welcome, the thrice-prayed for, the most fair,  
The best-beloved Night!

The night is truly beautiful and I truly respect your work and am mesmerised by it. I look forward to see it again here." _Gotta love that blush._

"...Oh… um thank you.

"Now lets go I believe we have plans."

"What, oh um yes lets go."

"So, Luna how has your week been so far?"

"Boring but life is such as a princess."

"Well maybe I can make it less boring."

"Oh and how would you do that?"

_Back dirty minds… wait what did I just think? whatever. _"Like this (Pop) and here we are, you make it Armor?"

"Yes sir."

"Ok then just go sit in the shade of the tree then."

"Yes sir."

"What is this place?" (Awed)

"This is a place found on no maps. We are actually on a floating land mass. This is where Armor and Hawk have been training me in magic, and what I thought would be the perfect place to learn flying."

"where is this place?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a secret anymore."

"But Camael."

"Nope no buts, but for the fact that you have been using your royal voice less the ocean SouthEast of Equestria.

"How does this even exist?"

"Magic?"

"No there are no traces of it here."

"God?"

"Works for me."

"Ok so, how do you plan on teaching me?"

"This is a floating rock right?"

"Yes."

"Good follow me."

_Oh God tell me she isn't going to do what I think._ "So what now that we are at the edge."

"Well." (Push)

"OH MY GOD. Why?" _NO NO NO THATS REALLY CLOSE SHIT._

(POP) "Why didn't you teleport up here?"

"What's the matter with you?"

"I thought you would teleport back up here and it would be funny."

"That was not funny. I'm new to magic I didn't think of it."

"I'm so sorry can you please forgive me."

"I mean what the hell I could have died."

"Bu-Bu-But wha sob hick. I would ne-never let you d-die I'm so sorry."

_Oh shit I made her cry oh shit why do I rant. _"Luna please calm down it's ok."

"N-No it's not I could have hurt you and I'm sorry but you can't forgive me."

"And why would you think that? Of course I forgive you, I am sorry for what I said I didn't mean it."

"Then why did you say it?"

"I'm sorry, when I said that I… when somthing like that happens I tend to just talk and not think. I forgive you, I could never stay

mad at you please come here."

"No I don't deserve your forgiveness."

"Yes you do, and even if you don't think so you are getting it and if you won't come here."

Aw moment hug her hug her.

_The hell._

Don't worry she can't hear me no one can but you.

_The fuck are you._

Camael

_Shit shit I'm so sorry._

Don't be god sent me to help you.

_Ok so can I get back to comforting Luna?_

Yes and don't worry I won't say much.

_Thank god don't need one of those stupid voices in my head._

Good I won't be stupid… I'll be really stupid.

_Damn it_. _Well at least she seems to have calmed down._ "Better?"

"Yes, thank you lets… lets get started."

"No."

"What?"

"We can do that some other time today we just relax. I'm not up for it right now and neither are you."

"Then what do you want to do?"

"Well first. ARMOR."

"Nice royal voice."

"Thank you figured that out too."

"Yes sir."

"I know you saw what happened, now You saw nothing, heard nothing, know nothing, and if Knight Hawk asks he can shove it. Now there will be a change of plans, Luna and I will be having fun today and she will teach me flying later. Now back to the shade and you can take a nap and quite spying. You don't need blackmail to get me to help you with your problem."

"Yes sir."

"What was that last part about?"

"If you want him to respect our privacy you will need to respect his."

"Ok I will so what is this fun you speak of."

"You didn't see that in my memories?"

"I respected some of your memories, and after I learned some I, well I wanted to learn some more the hard way."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you better than Celestia, well there were many I already new but this is just one more… And that blush of your's is another… And there it is."

"Camael."

"Now fun hum how to describe it. Well I can't so what do you enjoy doing."

"Um not much, I never had much time for that."

"Ok then how about this we go for swim."

"Oh um… well…"

"You don't know how."

"Yes."

"It's ok I had to learn in this new body so how about I give you that memory and we try it?"

"Ok we can try that."

15 Min later

"I'm doing it I'm really doing it."

"Yes yes you are. Are you having a good time?"

"Yes extremely."

"Well that is fun, but warning you, fun at others expense may not be for the best, though some times." (Dunk)

"Ahhhhhhhhhh Camael why would you do that I could have drowned."

"I promise you you wouldn't have. I promise I will let no harm befall you if it is in my power to stop it. That was horse play… um that doesn't work well in Equestria but that is what it is called on Earth, it's all in good fun, as long as you know limits."

"Well I did see something I wanted to try."

_Oh god what now._ "Shit shit Luna no don't… (Splash) throw me… It's on now splash war."

"Wait Camael no, my hair… I wasn't ready to stop my hair from getting wet. Camael feel the wrath of Luna."

25 min later

"HaHa ok Luna I think it's time to dry off, though I must say you look cute with your hair like that."

"Camael… thank you."

"What for I like to speak the truth."

"Come before I have to stop you."

"Alright alright. And drying spell."

"So Camael what now?"

"Well."

2 hours and games of tag, hide and seak and other games Luna never got to play growing up later.

"It is getting late and I must raise the moon are you ok with stopping here?"

"Yes, yes it is, I was getting tired anyway. Um… would you mind if I watch you raise the moon?"

"Really… you really want to watch me raise the moon?"

"Well yes, it is always beautiful to watch the sun give way to the moon."

"Hic sob hic."

"What is it?"

"N-nothing. It's just no one has ever said that before."

"Well I am now so can I?"

"Yes of course, please come this way."

15 min later

"Ok I'm not quite back in the swing of things so please be quiet so I can concentrate."

"I will I promise."

"Thank you."

_So first she rises herself into the air and then here mane's stars leave and go up into the sky. The sun sets and the moon just peeks over the horizon. then the stars start to come in quickly, and seem to not move but grow brighter out of nowhere or dimmer. She controls what we see. This is amazing, and oh wow that's just beautiful. Oh here she comes down. God the gift you gave her is just beautiful. I hope I can get her to feel the way I do._

"So thats what you two do."

"What are you talking about."

"It was truly a beautiful display, and how you change the light coming in from the stars is amazing, but to actually have to spin the planet, I am truly impressed."

"Wh… how did you?"

"Where I come from this all occurs naturally, and somehow your planet stopped spinning and so you and Celestia changed it so that it would and so you are perceived as the raisers of the sun and moon, and then you found ways to change the night sky. I must say I am impressed, you may have lied but are needed. Your secret is safe with me and I thank you for this opportunity, and I must say you are a masterful artist, maybe next time we can find a desert somewhere and see it from there. If you would like to that is?"

"How about now." Pop

(Crok) "Warn me next time gease."

"Sorry forgot your not used to it, but it was the only way."

"Only way to… Oh my god." _This it the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Wait a second I think I can recreate that spell, it seemed quite simple. Ok now concentrate. And there wow that took some energy. Stop breathing heavy._

"What is it Camael you look exhausted?"

"Look... there."

"What is… ow wow."

"And it is true."

In the sky was the moon eclipsing the sun bright light shown on the outside for those stars were bright but slowly they died out and just left the moon then the sun came back, and separated, this repeated many times, but the sun never seemed as bright. "What does it mean?"

"No matter what others may think this beauty that you provide will always to me be better than the sun."

"You made me cry multiple times now tonight."

"Oh crap whatever you do don't tell Hawk he would kill me."

"Don't worry I won't and and."

_Thank you god she just hugged me not the other way around this time._

Nice job bro.

_Shut up Camael._

******Well this was a quickly made chapter because I knew there was no way in hell I could make it next week and I don't like to hold in to this stuff so here you go. Hope you like it and, OH… no one has gotten it yet.**


End file.
